A conventional gravity-operated flush toilet has several basic components. The porcelain or china components include a bowl and a water tank mounted on top of a rear portion of the bowl. The bowl and tank are usually separate pieces bolted together to form a so-called two-piece toilet. The bottom of the toilet bowl comprises a horn that is seated on top of a closet collar that is secured to the floor. The closet collar provides an attachment between the toilet and the soil pipe through which waste water passes. To ensure that no waste water passes through the gap between the toilet horn and the closet collar, a wax seal or modular waxless seal, of which there are several types available, is interposed between the toilet horn and the closet collar. Modern gravity-operated flush toilets are frequently made as a so-called one-piece toilet in which the bowl and tank are made as one continuous integral piece of china or porcelain. The present invention, however, is configured for use with two-piece toilets.
The plumbing components of a gravity-operated flush toilet include a fill valve in the tank which is connected to a water supply line, a flush valve surrounding a drain hole in the bottom of the tank that communicates with the bowl, and a flapper valve that normally closes and seals the flush valve. The plumbing components further include a control, such as a pushbutton or lever mounted on a wall of the tank, that moves a lever whose remote end is connected to the flapper valve for lifting the same.
In the experience of this inventor, one of the problems with accurately positioning and placing the two-piece toilet is that the bowl and the base of the bowl may not be positioned properly relative to the bathroom wall behind the toilet. Accordingly, the installer must constantly measure and re-measure the position of the base. What is needed is a way that such positioning can be made only once and without repeated measurement confirmation by the installer.